Cohen Lucifer
Cohen Lucifer, formerly Cohen Alastor, is one of the current satans of the Underworld, now known as the Neo-Great Satans, and the head of the Royal guard, a special division of high/ultimate-class devils in charge of protect the Grandmaster Devil, the strongest devil with unmatched power. He's the father of Berolina and Nemesis Gremory, as well as husband of Alice Gremory, Grandmaster Millicas' son-in-law and Sirzechs' successor. He's one of few surviving devils that fought during the Great Apocalypse, making him a living legend and a hero among his peers. He's also the only Royal Guard that can contact Grandmaster Millicas. He's the hero of the one-shot chapter''' "My hero, my idiot, my lover.".' Appearance Cohen is a tall, handsome, young-looking man with pure white short hair and bright purple eyes with blackened scleras, which color his children would eventually inherited. He has a muscular, broad and imposing figure, covered in scars and with hands usually seem with fingerless black gloves with the emblem of his clan in it. A large scar vertically crosses the left half of his face to the lower cheek, a grin always decorating his lips. During a flashback, is revealed that Cohen had short black hair, a skinnier frame and calmer expressions. Alice compares his younger self to Ichijou in terms of appearance. Personality Being one of the most powerful devils, gaining the title of super devil, as well as the leader of the Royal Guard and master beast-tamer, Cohen is arrogant and extremely prideful. He has a holier-than-thou personality, and for him, everything must orbit around his person, being very condescending towards lower-class Devils, despising them to the level he'll not even acknowledge their existence, usually bumping into them without noticing, like one would not notice an ant it just stomped. He has a very distorted sense of fairness, claiming that if two or more personnels agree to fight, regardless of their position and level, they can fight for what is worth. Despite being a Prince and the Head of the Royal Guard, however, Cohen is said to be very laid-back and lazy. According to his wife, if it wasn't for his position, he'd be a hikikomori playing video-games all day, as well as being a great fan of the Pokémon franchise, possibly due to his Alastor ancestry. There's only a small group that can be noticed by him: his family. Being son of a nomad clan, and abandoned to the world as family rule, Cohen yearns for strong bonds in his life. He loves his wife Alice, a childhood friend, dearly, calling her 'the most beautiful woman in all worlds', and she's the only one that can hit him if his shenanigans goes too far. He loves his daughters just as much, to the point they are annoyed by it, and even Berolina, whom he sees the least, thinks he's a creep. He'll turn jealous and petty if their attention are not turned to him. Ichijou thinks that, while his search for affection is justifiable(due to his position and work), Cohen takes it too far. It is noted by Berolina that he never hit them since their birth. While ruthless and arrogant, Cohen believes in traditions and true potential, as he doesn't resent his family for abandoning him, became a satan just for the Gremory's legacy to go on and believes that other's opinion are worth listening. But again, his views usually gets the best of him regarding those positive points, as he'll see other's opinion as an affront to him and a terrorist attack as a whole. According to the rest of the princes and the royal guard, a person to put him in his place is yet to be born. He also puts great faith in people who he deems as worth it, as he lent a part of his Solomon's Gate to Aria and it's constantly engaging his daughters to other strong devils, only to be attack by jealously and turn back on his word. Cohen has the strange belief that weaker devils should be stomped in order for them to grow, as they will try to improve themselves to prove him wrong, making hints of true leadership and sense of empathy. Surprisingly, He's great friends with the other Princes, specially Zoroaster Leviathan and Mary Beelzebub , and the feelings are mutual, yet, they're annoyed by his unpleasant reminds of him being the strongest of them. He shows traits of a pervert as well, as his artificial sacred gear stores some of his adult magazines, and he used to have a harem before becoming a Prince of Hell, crying for several days after realizing that he would've to give it up to become the new Lucifer. It is noted by Alice how contrasting he is from the earlier Satan. History Cohen is the second Child of Fillius and Flaga Alastor, the younger brother of Flora Alastor. Due to his family tradition, Cohen was left to feed himself into the world at the young age of 6, and soon enough, after fighting and threatening the life of his tô-be wife Alice Gremory, he was invited by Millicas Gremory himself to become Alice's bodyguard and friend due to his innate potential and extremely powerful aura. Since then, he became one of Alice's closest friends, also gaining the friendship of Sora Sitri and the rivalry of Mary Beelzebub. A few years later at the age of 10, He would become one of the soldiers against the reawakening of 666(Trihexa), and see by himself Issei Hyoudou's ultimate sacrifice, and Millicas' crowning as the supreme devil ruler. During such time of peace, Cohen would eventually inpregnate his best friend Alice at the age of 13 by accident, and one year later. Nemesis would be born, forcing Alice to marry Cohen. Due to his loyalty to the Gremory family, Cohen couldn't let his daughter inherited the Alastor name of the nomad Devils, so in order to Avoid her such fate, he put himself in a extremely absurd training regimen in order to become a candidate to the position of Lucifer Demon Lord. For the next 6 years, Cohen subjected himself to an nigh-impossible training regimen, doing hundred million push-ups a minute, punching the current of several waterfalls upwards for an entire day and shutting down all of his main body functions and needs to focus in his training only, such efforts making his body being unable to catch up and, subsequently making his hair grow into absurd lengths and turning it white out of the impression that time was been running several times faster for his body to comprehend. All of the efford however was worthy, as he could keep up with the other candidates and become the Lucifer Demon Lord, earning the position from Grandmaster Millicas himself. In the next year after his crowning, he and Alice would conceive their second and favorite Daughter, Berolina. Powers & abilities '''Immense demonic Power -' Being considered one of the strongest devils to ever inherit the position of Satan, below only maybe to the original Super Devils, Cohen has an absurd level of demonic power, to the point it can be felt from miles away from him. While other veterans from the Great Apocalypse, the final struggle between 666 and Great Red/Issei, recalls their participation as a moment of great pride/grief/sorrow, Cohen says it was a 'very enthusiastic walk in the park', as they say he can level an entire continent without lifting a single finger. The only people that can match him in this regard are Prince Mary Beelzebub, the other members of the Royal Guard and Grandmaster Millicas. Immense strength -''' A natural trait between the Alastor clan, a nomad clan of master beast-tamers. Cohen is strong enough to lift things ten times his own weight without problem, and it can fight equally and even overpower several magical beasts, with the exception of maybe dragons. 'Master swordsman -' Being a veteran of the Great Apocalypse, a genius at that, Cohen developed a complete use of the sword that, combined with his enormous power, makes him a deadly opponent. While not as refined as other more especialized swordmasters, he is able to defeat even the most skilled one by raw strength alone. 'Natural Beast-tamer mastery -' Being a descendant of the original Alastor, Cohen has the ability to tame several kind of magical beasts without much problem, even communicate with them without the help of magic or mind-reading. '''Mind Distortion(マインド・ディストーション; Maindo disutōshon) - ''The Alastor's signature technique, in which they channel their demonic power in their lips to blow a mute whistle, which can subdue most of supernatural creatures. While perfect against magic creatures, it doesn't work on sentient beings, like devils, humans or angels. The reach and the precision of the whistle change according to the amount of demonic power it uses to execute the move, as Cohen can reach one single minotaur from quilometers. '''Flight - '''Being a devil, Cohen can use his wings to fly, glide and control his landing. Equipments 'Solomon's Gate -''' A mass-product artificial Sacred Gear created by former governor general of the Fallen Angels Azazel, which has the ability to store and repair holy/demon swords. Cohen is the current owner of the only remaining sample, which he uses to store his demonic swords, jars of expensive wine and adult magazines. Due to the nature of the ability, he shares it with his Daughters' queens, Ichijou and Aria. 'Xillia -' Xillia is Cohen's first familiar, a giant wild wyvern that he usually uses as riding or just intimidation. The beast is extremely intelligent, and while it can't talk, it comunicates with Cohen via grunts and mental waves. It has a more down to earth personality, and it's constantly beaking it's master's head for him to take things seriously. Regardless, Xillia would kill and die for him without a single thought. It likes polka-dot lingeries and dried persimmons. '''Vesperia - '''Another of Cohen's collection of familiars, a Gashadokuro that he defeated during the prime era. He usually store him in Solomon's Gate special division for his beasts as it's too big and stupid for him to control in public. Trivia * His appearance and personality are based on the Character Abyss Trinity from the trinity seven series. * He's named after Philip M. Cohen, a inventor of several chess variants, and Alastor, a generic word in old-english for evil spirits. His familiars, as well as his nickname, are named after the subtitles of the Tales series. * A running gag is, whenever he's upset about something, he'll drop at the Tsukino Household to eat snacks and play video-games, much for Ichijou's chagrin. * His account in the Play-Stage Network(a parody of the Playstation network) is "BadAssDemonKing1". He's yet to terminate the one who unabled him to put only "BadAssDemonKing". * He likes to eat ice-cream and frozen goods, which is, in niponic culture, considered 'unmanly'. * Cohen is the only member of the current Satans who does not belong to the original 72 Pillars. * Being the Demon Lord of Lucifer, his sin is Pride and his pride is "protecting what him(Sirzechs) fought for". Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Devils